Seeing the Truth
by KatWrech
Summary: He changes her world. She changes him. Oh's point of view through the movie, after Paris, down to every word! Canon through and through, considering the fact that they never mention Boov don't have soulmates. Which they have, if you ask me. Rated T for swearing. Part one of Trust Me. I've completed the whole Seeing the Truth though it's not up yet. Whole Trust Me is not done. Yet.
1. Under the Stars - CH1

**A/N: Eyyo! Welcome, welcome. So, this is chapter one in Seeing the Truth, part one in the (probably) three part long Trust Me!**

 **You have no idea how proud I am of this. Or how long time it took me to write. This** **whole** **first part (Seeing the Truth) is Oh's point of view throught the movie, begining right after Paris. So, just so you know it, I'm obsessed with soul-bonds, soul-mates and the like. You name it, I've got it.**

 **So, as I never once throught the whole movie Home saw any other Boov then Oh turn pink (If you've seen a Boov turn pink,** ** _please_** **tell me so I can go and be useful by drowning myself in the toilet.), my mind thought that 'Okay, fair enough, the Boov may be cold creatures, basically not being able to feel happy feelings- but what if there's a reason besides that? I mean, besides Smek, too?'**

 **Boom. Plot bunnies all over the place.**

 **Yeeeeah. Okay. So, Seeing the Truth will be exactly five parts long, involving one scene that's not canon (It's in this chapter, and you'll clearly see where it begins), three words that's not canon (Oh mouthing 'I love you' the moment he 'dies'), naming the Gorg and one Boov AND an epilouge in the last chapter. Though I haven't added any new characters, Trust Me (hehe. See what I did there? No? Oya.)**

 **Yeah, and, I made the Death Song amazing.**

 **Just for the record.**

 **Uhm. SPOILERS, of course.**

 ***insert disclaimer here***

 **Trust Me – Part One  
** **Seeing the Truth – Chapter One, Under the Stars  
** ** _Song(s): 'Feel The Light', by Jennifer Lopez. 'Cannonball', by Kiesza._**

«What is the purpose of your face?»

Upon hearing Gratuity Tucci's voice, Oh turned slightly to show he'd heard her. He felt weird. Funny. The last few hours he'd had a lot of stuff on his mind. He wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know everything, he wanted to tell her everything about what he was. _Who_ he was. And he wanted to _know_ everyhting. But that could wait.

The point is; he wanted to tell her everything. Anything. He didn't know why he wanted to tell her, or how he was supposed to, but he wanted to. Badly.

«I…» he began, furrowing his brows and thinking slightly. How was he going to tell her? He wanted her to know everything, everything possible. «Has confusion.» he told her. It wasn't exactly what he felt, but it was close enough.

Oh turned around and began slowly walking towards the Slushious, Gratuity Tucci following after him with Pigcat in her arms. «I do not wish to be erased… but- maybe captain Smek is right. It is possible I will continue making hilarious mistakes.»

Well, okay, that wasn't exactly _it_ , either, but this, too, was closeness.

Gratuity Tucci snorted and bumped her hip into his side, saying «Probably.»

«That is not making me feel better!» Oh protested, feeling slightly hurt. Fair enough, maybe she was trying to make him feel better by joking with him, but she couldn't have given him some sympathy or anything? You would never make a Boov feel better by telling them that they're making mistakes.

She rolled her eyes. «Nobody's _perfect._ You know, my mom says your mistakes are what makes you human.» she smiled, putting Pigcat into the car through the open window and turning to look at him.

Oh shrugged slightly. «That is not what makes you Boov.» he decided. Gratuity Tucci rolled her eyes at him again (though playfully), and made a move to open the door.

He had to do it now, Oh realised, if he ever wanted to do it correctly. He gently placed his own hand over her's. «Gratuity Tucci.» he begun, taking away his hand and walking a few steps backwards. «Before we came, captain Smek told us that- the humans needed us.» he told her.

Gratuity Tucci removed her hand and cocked her head slightly at him, looking confused and oddly expectant.

«That the humans were just like the animals. And that we could to make them better. _Teach_ to them. We were told the humans… were simple. And backwards. It- it is what we thought.» he admitted. The last thirty-eight hours he had begun to feel greatly ashamed by this.

«But I am thinking now… that we were thinking _wrong_. And that captain Smek is the _wrongest._ » he said, taking a step forwards almost without realising what he was doing. «I am thinking that the Boov should never have come to Smekland.» he paused hesitantly. Something felt wrong…

Realising his mistake, he quickly edited himself. «To- Earthland. So I am saying… the _sorry_ , to you, Gratuity Tucci.»

 _You are one piece of a stupid Boov, Oh_ , he thought. _Look at that face, that face_ clearly _shows she's not interested in listening to your shit_ -

he stopped himself when he suddenly felt overwhelmed. In a brief moment he wondered what it was, but then-

 _her feelings!_ he realised. Her feelings were crashing down over him like waves, destroying without touching, being there but at the same time not. _Now I deffinatly know humans are much more complicated then I thought._

Boovs can normaly only feel one feeling at a time, and they can very often name that feeling on the spot. But what this ''simple humansgirl'' were feeling- he'd never felt anything like it. In the begining, when he met her, he'd thought humans could almost not feel, that they were indeed simple and backwards.

Oh could _sense_ Gratuity Tucci's waves, all from the begining, but he could never pick them up. He ended up thinking that humans couldn't feel strong feelings at all. Boy, he was wrong! What she was feeling now, was _so_ different from what a Boov feel. What a Boov _can_ feel. Their feelings are very strict, almost always one at a time. Strong, oh yes, but only _one._ He almost staggered at the intensity of her feelings, and the way they were _mixed_ -!

The human in thought brought him back to the world of living by holding the car-key out in front of her. Surprised, Oh held his own hand out, and she dropped the key in his palm. His fingers curled around them on instinct.

«Call me Tip.» she smiled.

It took Oh a moment to understand what she was talking about, and his thoughts spun.

 _'call me Tip'_

 _'call me Tip'_

 _'call me Tip'_

 _'…my friends call me Tip'_

And then it clicked- he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face as he clutched the key tight to his chest.

And, if he hadn't been so busy with looking into Tip's eyes –those _eyes_ , gee!-, he might have been able to see how his skin turned a weird shade of mixed pink and orange.

If he'd seen it, he might have spared the two of them a lot of trouble.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Oh smiled slightly as he listened to Tip –Tip! How wonderfull it was to call her that, he said her name more often then needed just to hear the word- play a tune on her guitar. It was still a little bit weird to actually (and, he admitted to himself, _finally_ ) feel her feelings, but he was growing more or less used to it.

He chuckled softly to himself when he remebered her reaction when he almost ate the guitar she was playing with. She would make a wonderful Boov with temper problems, he decided.

«It was a new home.» she suddenly said, and he threw a look in her direction as she looked at him. What was she playing at? «A new country. I _tried_ to make friends at school, but…» she glanced at him, and even if Oh hadn't felt the waves of emotions crush into him he'd been able to read the pain in her eyes.

 _God, what's wrong with me?_

He didn't even know the problem, but he wanted to reach out and pat her back, he wanted to comfort her so badly.

He'd always been able to read Boovs, not only in emotions but also because they were an extremely easy species to understand. Everything counted, body language even more then anything. But never in his whole Boov life had he ever felt sadness like the one that was radiating from his human friend.

(And those eyes, gee! So _expressionful_ )

«I was like… this nerd from Barbados.» she said, and the sadness increased.

Oh nearly hit himself in the head as he tried to find something to tell her. Then his whole body lit up. «But you dids to get an 'A' in geometry!» he tried desperatly, wanting so badly to make her feel good again.

He almost sighed in relief as her feelings changed slightly. «Yeah. I did.» she smiled at him, her fingers never leaving the guitar.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

«I know, when the other Boovs said 'Oh' they were not happy to see me.» Oh admitted, throwing quick glances over at Tip, the current driver. He'd decided that if she told him her story, he'd tell her his, but it felt like she was judging him. After all, that was what he'd grown up with.

And this was a painful truth, really, because he'd never even admitted it to himself, though he had known in the deepest pits of his heart that that was how it was.

Surprised at the pained sadness Tip felt, he glanced over at her again. To his shock she was looking at _him_ , and his heart jumped slightly when he understood that she was sad on _his_ behalf. She _wasn't_ judging him

«The true is» he mumbled, pressing a finger against the Lotto machine he'd 'borrowed' from the MOPO. «Among Boovs… I do not fit in.» And this time he actually looked at Tip, not only glancing at her. «I… fit out.» he said, looking down into his lap with a sad expression.

He jumped a little when he felt Tip place her hand on his shoulder, but when he saw who and what it was, he smiled at her.

( **GOING OUT OF CANON** )

«Hey, Oh?» Tip asked after a few seconds in silence. Oh looked up at her. «How old are you, in reality?» she wondered, curiously.

Oh smiled at her. He knew what she was doing, and it was working. He'd never met anyone so good at doing it; change his thoughts. «I am adult-.» he begun, but before he could finish his sentence, Tip hit the breaks and turned over to look at him.

«What!?» she exclaimed.

«Among Boov» Oh whispered, turning yellow. He did not like the shock and mild anger Tip was feeling for the moment. He gulped.

«What?» she said again, calmer this time, and the car was again in movement.

«A-among Boov, I am adult. But I have lived in nine plus four years.» he told her, the yellow slowly fading into the dull purple of his skin.

«Why do you say it like that?» Tip asked, smiling and looking at him from the drivers seat.

Oh shrugged. «Boov have the life time of a humansperson, but in the age nine we are adult.» he explained slowly, hoping she'd understand. She made a sound of understanding, and he knew she had.

«So you are, in reality, thirteen years?» she said. Oh couldn't quite decifer the feelings he could feel on her skin, since they did _really_ not come with nametags. Though, he _knew_ what it was, but he'd never felt it himself, or on any other Boov for that matter. He knew it, but at the same time not.

He waved the thought away. It wasn't something to ponder about. «Nine plus four, yes.» he said.

«Then I'm older then you.» Tip smirked. Oh cast her a look. Earlier, she'd said she was a child, when they crossed the atlantic, but- oh, nevermind.

«What does you mean?» he asked confused.

«I'm nine plus _five_.» she told him. Oh didn't quite understand why she was so happy and smug about the fact that she had lived one year more then him, but he waved that thought away too. Nothing to ponder about.

Among Boovs, age didn't really matter that much, so naturally, he was confused.

«I-.» Tip suddenly said, and Oh turned to look at her. She was looking sad again, her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth slightly agape.

«Do tell me, Tip.» he urged, when he understood that she was holding something back.

«W-when I was nine plus two, I- I fell down from a building.» she whispered, glancing at him then quickly away. Oh could tell she was ashamed and scared, plus slightly sad. «Or, more correctly! I was pushed.» she grimaced, and her shame turned to anger. Oh turned slightly red himself; to push someone down from a building is _rude._

Not nice.

Seriously.

«It was one of my classmates. Jealous of my 'nerdieness'.» she sighed. Oh listened closely. Who was the devil? Where did he live, full name, any allergies he should know of? Any phobias? «I'm all past it now, of course, but…» Oh decided it didn't matter that Tip didn't hold any grudges towards the little snail, but _Oh_ did. And Oh almost never held any grudges towards anyone.

«My whole right side –and I mean the _whole_ right side, my leg, my hipbone, my shoulder and arm… the entire right side was crushed. It's a miracle I can still walk.» Tip whispered, and Oh turned white. That sounded _bad._ Like. Really bad. This guy was not going to have a nice, short death, surely not.

«I was held in the hospital almost a whole year before the doctors let me out. It was surprisingly fast, considering I was, literally, crushed. When I actually could walk again, my mom held a party. It was really worth coming to, and everyone that came wanted to talk to me. I was actually happy. I changed schools, but, because of the fact I were held in hospital a whole year, I needed to take fifth grade over again.»

Oh nearly saw red. «What about the mate class» he asked, all his muscles ready for fight or flight. He knew he was burning a deep, hot red, but he didn't really care, not now. Where did these feelings come from? He'd never –EVER- been so mad at anyone before. Tip glanced over at him at the sound of his voice.

Oh didn't see it, but when she saw his colour, she smiled fondly. The only reason Oh knew she did, was because of her feelings. «The idiot were removed from his parents and went through a lot of shit because of what he did. I've never seen him again.» she assured him.

«Uhm… Oh?» she asked, and Oh finally glanced up at her. «You- you're not going to kill him, are you?»

Oh snorted a laughter, but, feeling that she was uncomfortable at his anger, tried to calm down. «I am sorry.» he whispered, and looked surprised up when the car stopped moving.

«Com 'ere.» Tip smiled, and held her arms out. The next moment she was hugging him. Oh's eyes widened briefly, but he enjoyed the physical contact.

It was weird, how the Boov accepted anger more then they accepted better feelings, feelings that _felt_ better, like hope or friendlieness.

But he found it even weirder, how humanspersons accepted _both._

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Oh had to seriously re-consider his believes, he decided. Boov was deffinetly not that good at deciding what was useless after all. For a while ago, Tip had asked him what the 'clouds' were supposed to do. Apparently, she meant the balls of 'Uselesness', as captain Smek called them.

After that, every time they'd passed one, Tip explained what they were used for.

For examples, one of the first things he'd seen be Useless, was called a bicycle, and they were used as a form of transport for humanspersons.

The items that'd saved a few Boov officers in Paris at the top of the great antenna were apparently umbrellas, and they were used as a way of keeping the rain away.

Oh'd been surprised at that, since the Boov originally was an aqua-animal after all.

And they'd even banned _tables_ from Earthland.

With that thought in mind, he opened his candybar and smiled at Tip, who smiled back. «She is _so_ amazing.» she said, and showed Oh a picture of her Mymom with her cellphone. Oh let out a joyful gasp at the picture of the two hugging, before he stuffed the candy paper into his mouth.

«She spared everything she had so we could move and things would be better for us.»

Oh's heart leapt with joy when Tip took the candy he offered her without even hesitating. He was really exited to meet this Mymom. Anyone who cared so badly for Tip must be great persons. «Oh! I cannot _wait_ to meet Mymom.» he told Tip and took the phone from her.

She smiled at him under the stars, the light from them shining in her eyes, and Oh found his breath stuck in his troath.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Oh was pretty sure that he could never see Smek into the eyes ever again, as both he and Tip erupted into laughter. For the moment, Oh was pretending to be the captain by holding a blue comb over his mouth and waving wildly with Tip's guitar.

He was amazed that she actually let him do it, after the episode where he almost ate it.

«My name is captain Smek! Shush, shush, shush!» he laughed, and Tip barked out a new series of laughter. Oh smiled at her, and even in the middle of all the laughing, he couldn't but pause and enjoy the sound. Never had he laughed so much in his whole life, and never had anyone laughed _with him_.

(He loved it.)

He enjoyed it greatly.

The future wasn't something he cared much about. It wasn't in Boov nature to do so, and that just made enjoying these moments with Tip much easier.

«Boov tecnology is _faaaaaaaaar_ to complicated for a simple humansgirl to figure out!» she suddenly pretended, and both of them fell apart in laughter.

Never had Oh felt better or more at ease with anyone.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Outside of the Slushious the rain was falling heavy. Oh was driving, with a small smile tugging gently at his lips. The last few hours had been some of the best hours in his life. He had to admit it to himself now; he'd realised he hated the life he'd had before. Earlier. B.G.T (Before Gratuity Tucci).

But of course, he had to live with it. And besides, he didn't know anything else at the time. He didn't even _know_ he hated it.

And he was listening to music. Humanspersons music, actually. When he allowed himself to do it, when he allowed himself to be unique, he found he rather enjoyed it. He didn't listen to the text, not really, but he still loved it.

Hearing a soft noise from the back of the car, he turned around to look at Tip's sleeping form. He felt some alien warmth bloom in his chest, and couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips. When Tip turned around in her sleep, and her blanket fell of her, Oh made a surprised sound, but the noise drowned in the music.

He placed his pads on the wheel before reaching back and placing the blanket over the girl again. He smiled fondly at her. His whole life, he hadn't really had anyone to care about, but he'd still tried. Though nobody appreacciated it.

But now…. now that he knew someone, now that he actually had someone to care about, he'd never let them go. Now that he actually had someone to care about, she'd have the best time of her life in his company. He patted her back gently before leaning back into the front, replacing his pads with his hands.

Oh slowly turned up the music, and surprised himself when he danced slightly in the seat. Not because he _danced_ , but because he did it himself, and not some weird Boov instinct.

Glancing over at the seat next to him, he saw Pigcat and reached out to pet him. He smiled again when the cat purred softly.

When he looked out the front window, he was met with a wonderful sight. The stars outside looked oddly known, as if he'd seen something like it before, and he let out a small gasp when he realised they actually kinda looked like the ones from the 'art' Tip had brought from Paris.

He turned to look at it, and smiled.

Again.

He got the weird urge that we wanted to look at Tip yet again (although he'd been looking at her much the last few hours), and instead of turning around to do so, he quickly adjusted the rear mirror so it showed the back of the car and her sleeping form.

If he hadn't been so busy looking at it, he might have noticed that he turned a hot, bright pink.

But he didn't. Though, he was perfectly fine knowing that she was his friend. They were friends, and in his blissful obliviation of what they were, that was enough.

What he didn't know, was that later…

that feeling and colour would mean so much more.

 **-END CHAPTER ONE-**


	2. Refusing to let Go - CH2

**A/N: I vaccumed here as fast as I could!**

 **Eyy! I'm back! Okay, so you know. I was supposed to write which scenarios and stuff that was un-canon, but... meh. I dun' care.**

 **Here we go! More fluff. And danger. Plus another canon scene.**

 **Trust Me – Part One  
** **Seeing the Truth – Chapter Two, Refusing to let go  
Word Count: 3238**

 ** _Song(s): 'Drop That', by Jacob Plant_**

The next morning, Oh woke with a start when Tip let out a surprised scream. He himself did so, too, when he saw the reason.

Boov officers. They were surrounded!

 _Are you for real?_

This was not going according to his plan. Na-ah. His sleepy mind didn't actually pick up on Tip's feelings quite yet, but he could still sense her panick, and that woke him up a little too much, a little too quick, and the adrenalin pumped through his body.

«How did they find us!?» Tip shrieked and jumped into the front seat next to him, glancing wildly around. There were officers _everywhere,_ above them, beneath them, in the front and in the back, at each sides- and they were all moving with the Slushious.

«I do not know!» Oh answered slightly panicked, just as one of the Boov officers appeared on their side. Something felt wrong… Tip gasped and fell down from the seat when said officer threw a look at them. Quickly after, when Oh did not follow, she took hold of his right nose and dragged him down with her.

They both begun hyperventilating when Oh noticed exactly what felt wrong.

«They're not attacking…» Tip whispered, reading his mind, before furrowing her eyebrows and looking surprised out of the window. And it was right, they did not attack. This was _not_ a good thing, Oh knew as such. He knew that captain Smek had told every Boov to be on guard about him, and now, Tip.

If they weren't doing exactly like their captain'd told them… there could only be one thing they were doing.

They…

«Because they are running away…» Oh realised. But what could make the Boov so scared that they were running away from Earthland?

«Why are they running away?» Tip asked, wondering abou the exact same thing.

Oh turned yellow when he realised it.

 _Oh no._

 _Oh no. Nononono_ _no_ _!_

«There can only be one reason» he whispered.

Tip let out a terrified shriek as Gorg ships at the size of the Slushious dropped into the line of escaping Boovs. «Gorg» Oh said and turned further yellow.

Tip turned to look out of the window, her panick increasing and becoming fear, as Oh said «This makes no sense!» while he desperatly turned the wheel to dodge both Boov and Gorg the like. Tip whimpered as she kept twisting and turning in her seat, trying to look in every direction possible. The intense fear hunting her body made Oh feel sick, and he had to push the urge to just take her and jump away.

 _What do I do? I've gotta get us out of this! She can't be here, she's never faced the Gorg before- what do I do!?_

«I stops the message!» he cried to no one in particular, feeling desperate and slightly scared. It was not fair, this were not how things were supposed to go. He had to fight back the childish urge to yell at the Gorg for coming when there really were no way they could. He refused to die _now!_ He'd crossed the bloody atlantic in a flying car! «Woah!» he called when a Gorg ship dropped right in front of them.

Quickly turning the wheel, his thoughts spun again.

 _What do I dooooo!?_

«The Gorg cannot to finding us!» he complained, hyperventilating slightly. And it was _true_! How could they find them if they were hidden on Earthland? It was impossible!

Tip turned around in the seat and shot a look backwards. «Then how did they!?» she whimpered. _I don't know!_

«There must be another reason!» Oh decided. And it had to, the Gorg couldn't just check every planet in the whole galaxy now, could they?

Both of them screamed, and Oh turned a bright yellow when a Gorg ship dropped right in front of them. He wasn't quick enough to save them, but with Tip on his side he could do _anything_.

(Saving the world)

(Tricking the Boov)

(Crossing the atlantic)

(Turning the great antenna upside down)

(making friends with animals)

( _change_ )

 _I refuse to let go of all that now. I must save us._

The car jumped a few meters upwards, dodging the Gorg just in time thanks to the girl.

Tip popped her head out of the window and exclaimed «Oh! Behind us!» with fear filling her voice, her thoughts and her mere being.

She was trusting him to do something about this, he realised. She was looking to him for help.

 _I refuse to let go._

«Engage weapon system!» he said, a maniac smile on his lips. Since he'd created this beast of a machine he'd always wanted to use her weapons. He flipped open a cover and revealed a red button.

«We have a _weapon-system_!?» Tip cried.

 _Hell yeah!_

Oh pushed the button before anyone could complain.

He gulped as the Gorg ship came closer and closer to the car, and shooting a look at the mirror he franticaly read the text 'Objects in the mirror are closer then they appear'.

 _I'm going to save us._

 _I must._

 _I refuse to let her go._

 **Pling!**

«GO!» he yelled, as two warm packs of humanspersons food shot out. «Burrito Torpedo!»

The two warm packs hit the ship hard, and literally _melted_ the metall.

«Yes!» the two friends cried in unison, just as they took a highfive and the ship went down.

 _But that was only one_ Oh thought.

And with that thought, a part of the ship they shot down hit the window with a crash. Tip shrieked, and Oh felt the urge to throw up at the fear radiating from her.

It was a different fear than the ones he was used to; this was old, it _felt_ old, a fear from the ancient times, and he could almost smell and taste it. Boov fear was simple. It was fear for ones life, fear of dying. The fear Tip was feeling was very _very_ different.

Of course it was the fear of loosing her life, too, but that was only a small part of it. Oh didn't recognise much of the fear she felt, but he knew the ancient fear she was feeling, was the fear of _loosing something important._ Loosing some _one_ important _._

Even in the situation they were in, Oh couldn't help his heart leaping in joy and his mind spinning helplessly.

She was scared of loosing him.

It was then he realised they were _litterally_ spinning; the car was begining to loose height!

«We've been hit!» Tip cried helplessly.

 _Dammit!_

«We're losing Grape Escape!» she called, as the car lost even more height, going further down, closer and closer to the ground.

«We lost Tangeringe Twist!»

 _Oh no! No! No, dear GOD please! I wanted to get out of the situation, not from the ashes to the fire!_

«If we lose Busta Lime I cannot control!» Oh shrieked just as he barely dodged a mountain. The fear wasn't only Tip's now; he was scared out of his good skin.

Turning bright yellow he begun fiddling with his seat belt. «We are going to crash!» he freaked out, orange waves crushing over his body.

«Oh!» Tip shrieked and clicked it on for him.

 _Thank you Tip, I don't know what I'd do without you_ he thought sarcastically.

They both screamed when the Slushious made ground contact, where it begun spinning wildly.

Oh didn't know for how long it did, he only knew one thing. He was clutching Tip's hand tight in his own, and she was holding on at least as hard.

 _I don't want her to die. She can't. Not now! She's faced armed Boov more then once, she just faced the Gorg, she cannot die in a_ carcrash! _I_ _refuse_ _!_

And then the car crashed with a rock, and everything went silent.

Humanspersons obviously managed to heal quicker then Boov after their minds had been turned into milkshake, Oh decided, when Tip jumped out of the car long before his own mind settled at the fact that they were not spinning anymore.

«Oh nononononono _no_!» Tip cried. Upon hearing this, Oh made his way out of the car even if his mind still thought the world were upside down. «Slushoius, _no_!» she said as he fell face-first to the ground.

 _What's going on?_

Feeling the desperation and panick in Tip's voice, Oh decideed that he probably didn't want to know. When he reached her, she was trying to stop the fuel of pouring out from large cracks in he car. _Ah, shit._ «Don't just stand there, help!» she wailed, waving at him.

He watched, knowing so badly that he wanted to help, but it was no use. The Slushious was dying.

«Come on, come on, come on, come on!»

Oh stood still, wishing desperatly to help Tip. But he couldn't, there were no hope. They were doomed.

Tip sighed audibaly when the last of the slush fell to the ground and the Slushious' lights died. «She's gone.» she whispered.

«We are doomed.» Oh agreed, turning blue as Tip turned away.

«Now I'll never make it to Australia.» she whispered, clutching her hand close to her chest. Oh almost cried out at the pain in her voice. Oh, how he wanted to take her to Australia. He still remembered her look when they crossed the Atlantic, one of her worst moment. He wanted to bring her to Australia, he wanted to help her find her Mymom.

He knew how it was to feel sad.

 _And_ mad.

«I will now sing the Boov death-song.» he decided, 'ahem'ed and began to sing.

Personaly, he rather liked the death-song. It was a beautiful, slow song about Death and the next adventure, and how you shouldn't look at it as an ending, but a begining (though it was only the movements that signaled the begining and not the end). It was an old song, from the times the first Boov wandered on dust and rock. From the times the Boov were allowed to be sad. Allowed to be happy.

Accompanied by the movements, the original lyrics turned to something more meaningful, something more beautiful.

Suddenly, in the middle of the first verse (which he rather liked) Tip interrupted him. «A Gorg-ship!» she said, suddenly hopeful again. Though he didn't like being interupted, he had to almost smile at her voice.

«It is rude to interupt the Death Song.» he stubbornly said. What would she do with the Gorg-ship anyways?

«Maybe you can take the parts of it and fix our car!» she smiled. Oh's heart warmed slightly when she said 'our' car.

But still… «I cannot.» he told her, crossing his arms over his chest. «Those are Gorgparts. They are metric?» The last statement were made a question, begging her to understand what he meant.

Apparently, she didn't.

«We're not getting this close and giving up!» And with that she turned and begin walking towards the smoke-cloud. Oh were stunned into silence.

 _Seriously?_

«Come on!» she called, waving a hand at him.

«No!» he cried, flashing red for a brief moment. How could she _not_ understand this? «Always with the running towards danger!» he mocked, grimacing when she turned around to look at him.

She rolled her eyes. «Stop being such a _Boov_! It's our only chanse, come on!»

Okay, that- that actually hurt a little.

 _I_ am _a Boov._

He growled and clenched his fits. Should he go with her? Would she be safe? Would _he_ be safe? What were he going to do if she died? Would any Gorgs harm her?

For a Boov, he used long time to decide himself. Humanspersons has a very strict look at time; it goes smoothly, with no changes at all. And they can definitely not decide how they will _feel_ it.

He'd noticed that when he jumped out of the car over the Atlantic. For Boov, time was a flying thing. A thing they could bend at their own will. Not the real time, of course, but a Boov could decide if he wanted to feel like an hour was one hour, a half or two, to make an exapmles.

So. For a Boov, he gave himself long time to decide, but for a humansperson it was probably just a few seconds.

«This has low possibility of succes!» he called after her, turning red but hurrying after her into the forest.

Towards the danger.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Seeing the Gorg-ship in the distance, Oh caught himself again speculating on how to turn away and run. And again, he told himself _no_.

 _Tip's here_ he recalled.

 _I won't leave her. Not now, not later, not ever. I'll always return._

«Let's go!» said Tip whispered. Oh mentaly groaned.

«Uh! The- wait!» he whispered. He didn't want to do it, but if he had to stay with Tip he would at least _try_ to lead her away from danger.

She turned around for a moment. «For what?»

«For you to change your mind.» Oh decided, stipling his fingertips together and smiling nervously at her.

«Urgh! Come on.»

Oh whimpered and turned yellow again, screwing his eyes shut and pushing himself forward. He was surprised to see that Tip wasn't scared the least, and it was actually kinda reassuring.

But he still could not decide if that meant the humanspersons were brave, or just plain stupid.

Well. He'd proven in Paris that at least Tip wasn't stupid; he'd shown that when the other Boovs laughed at her, he'd grabbed hold of the nearest object stuck to the ground.

He stopped abruptly when he saw a long stick at the ground. It looked like an _Ithemba,_ a weapon the Boov used in the more early times, with a long handle and sharp, bowed tip. Quickly, he picked it up and held it tight in his grasp. It looked known, it was kinda reassuring, that too.

He offered it to Tip. Surely, she'd handled weapons before. He had not. It surprised him when she just took hold of it, so they were holding it together. For Boov, that meant much more then for humans.

Boov don't share things. If they do, it's very rare. When you decide to share something with someone, something that's not food or a place to sit or something, it means a strong sign of friendship. Boov are not capable of loving; it is physically impossible for them, and they use genes and DNA to create new Boovs, but they can have friends.

It's just very.

Very.

Rare.

But, Oh knew that humans often shared things, and pushed his undeniable hope away. Together they moved towards the Gorg-ship.

Suddenly, startling him, Tip roared and ran to the ship with the _Ithemba_ held high over her head. She stopped abrubtly, and Oh could almost taste her surprise.

He, being too low to see anything, wondered what she was surprised over. She panted slightly and dropped the stick. «Heh. There's no pilot.»

 _Ah._

Jumping a little bit, Oh managed to see inside, and seeing she was right, he fell to the ground panting like he'd ran a marathon. «It is just a drone.»

«Hooo! That could have been badness!» he breathed, clutching the clothing over his chest, pointedly ignoring the looks Tip shot him. He found it kinda offending that she was amused of his fear, but he pushed it aside. «But we are not safety. Gorg mothership would be here soon enough.» he told her, and tried to climb up into the drone.

Flailing, he felt slightly embarrassed, but when Tip pushed him gently it disappeared as he saw the insides of the drone.

It was every Boovs wet dream. The Boov are a creative species, and all of them have at least basic knowledge of creation and technology. And this-! This was _fantastic_!

«Can you use any of this?» Tip interupted him, and he begun picking the drone apart.

«Broken.» he said, throwing a _Qhuba_ over his shoulder, hoping Tip would dive away. «Useless.» He rolled his eyes and threw away an _Imisa._ Freezing slightly, his thoughts spun quickly and he created a few long seconds going through all opportunities.

No, using it to drive would not help any of them. «May cause terma nuclear fiction.» he mumbled absently and got rid of the _Lula_ with a heavy heart. It would be great to have one; they made it simpler to drive and control the ships.

He froze when he got sight of what he was only hoping to find. He shrieked, pulling loose the item and had a spontanous JoX (Joyful exclamation, got the name from SmekXD), dancing around Tip and laughing.

«Uhhh… whoah whoah whoah! What _is_ it?» she asked. Feeling her confusion, Oh tried to calm down and took deep breaths.

«It is Gorg super-chip!» he yelled, and then it began again.

Those were _rare_. And complicated to make.

«Why is it called 'super-chip'?» Tip asked, laughter clear in her voice and eyes.

«Uh- it is mostly marketing. But! it is key for Gorg are having better machines that are stronger and better at everything so we can never fight them with equaltood!» he explained quickly.

The Slushious would be the most bad-ass flying car the world had ever seen!

«Can you use it to fix Slushious?» Tip asked, as if reading his minds.

And when Oh answered «Yes! Yes, the Slushious will fly again.», her joy was overwhelming though she did not show it more then a little happy dance.

He had a minor JoX attack, but when he looked up again, Tip was watching him with a taunting look, her arms crossed over her chest, half-smirk in place and one eyebrow higher then the other.

In a short moment he was confused, but then it hit him.

He'd run towards danger, even though the chances of succes were below fifty percent. He'd succeeded.

He understood everything now.

He smiled sheepishly. «It was low probability of succes.» he said, and knew that Tip understood him.

«Some Boov _you_ are.» she smirked, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

 _Yeah._

 _Some Boov I am._

He shot a quick glance up at the sky, and froze in shock. _Gorg drones._

He gasped.

 _We have to get away._

 _Now!_

«Quickly. We must fix the Slushious and find Mymom.» he said hurried, and begun walking back, stuffing the Gorg super-chip into his front pocket.

Tip sighed. « _My_ mom.» she told him.

«That is the thing I said,» Oh smirked, knowing exactly what she meant. Really, he was just too lazy to stop saying it.

He was pushing _juuust_ her right buttons.

«I _knew_ this would all work out!» Tip smiled, and Oh rolled his eyes, playful smile on his lips.

 _Suuure._

He froze a brief moment when he remembered the primitive _Ithemba_. «I will returning.» he quickly told Tip, before he ran back before she could stop him. Using his Boovphone he quickly shrank the stick before stuffing both the now small _Ithemba_ and his Boovphone into his pocket again.

And then he ran back again, to a confused Tip. She didn't ask him anything, but he knew she was suscpicious.

But that was fine.

He knew of a perfect gift to her.

 **-End Chapter Two-**


	3. In Which Foes Turns To Friends - CH3

**A/N: Okay. I warn you, now, reader, that this is a little- like. Angsty. Chapter. So. Yeah. I've read through it, like, a thousand times, so I THINK I've covered pretty much everything, but there may be stuff I've forgotten. If you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes, could you PLEASE tell me so I could improve my writing skills?**

 **Review?**

 **Trust Me – Part One** **  
** **Seeing the Truth – Chapter Three, In wich Foes turns to Friends  
Word Count: 4552**

 ** _Song(s): 'Towards The Sun', by Rihanna. 'Run To Me', by_**

«You were _awesome!_ » Tip laughed. Oh smiled brightly. She hadn't been talking about anything else the last hour, and it amused him greatly, though he did not let it show. «We're gonna find my _mom,_ you're gonna show everybody the _super-chip_ and be a big _hero,_ and even captain _Smek_ will have to…»

When she suddenly trailed off, Oh shot her a surprised look. She was hanging out of the window, feeling awestruck at _something._ Only god knew what. «Wooooow. That's a lot of people…» Well, that explained.

And she was right. He himself was hanging out of his window, and that was _clearly_ many people. Like, _many._ People.

Really many.

People.

And there, right outside of the Happy Humanstown, were a few organized Boov circles. «Wow. You guys really _are_ good at running away.» Tip said.

Feeling odd, Oh answered absently. «Yes. Yes we are.» And then he gasped and turned yellow, because the third-to-last escape pod was driving away. Escape plan .

 _No._

 _No no no._

 _Not now, please not now, I'm not ready to face this yet!_

«Look! That's where we saw my mom!» Tip smiled, pointing to one of the circle towns near the white fence. Oh, slightly panicking, took an U-swing and went down to all but crash into one of the streets. Right after he opened the door, a few Boov ran past it and slammed it shut again.

«Hurry up! It is the last ship!» one of them cried.

 _What am I going to do?_

Oh thought for a brief moment, changing between orange and yellow.

He could take her with him, couldn't he?

Yes. Yes he could.

He closed his eyes and turned purple. He wanted to sob, he wanted to cry, he wanted to let his species go and stay on Earthland-

but he couldn't.

He just _couldn't._

Not 'didn't want to', but _could not._

«We're almost there!» Tip said, looking at the hord of people.

«Over here!» Oh whisper-yelled.

«What?» Tip asked.

He grabbed her arm, and wanted to sob again. «Hurry!»

And then they began running. Oh had his eyes closed, wanting desperatly to just bring her with him.

 _Please just come with me_ he prayed.

Apparently, Boovs don't have much luck with the ones above. «I don't understand.» Tip said and stopped. Oh let her go and watched her, and he was sure that even if he wouldn't've been a Boov, his pain would be clearly visible. He didn't want to do this, but something in him urged him to do it. Boovs are a species who run away.

It's in their nature.

Never had Oh hated being a Boov more then he did then.

«My mom's in there?» Tip asked, calling him back to the problem at hand.

He wanted to be with her. To stay with her. That, too, was an _urge_. To stay with her, and the only way to get those two urges at ease, was to bring her with him.

«Yes.» he lied, and knew he was turning green. He could see it on her face, feel it in her feelings.

She took a step backwards.

 _No, wrong direction_ , he cried.

«Tell me the truth» she demanded. She sounded hurt.

Again, Oh wanted to sob. «There is no time! You can come with me! You will be safety!» he insisted, walking slowly backwards, taking small steps.

Tip looked down for a moment, and Oh could feel the sadness crushing over him. And anger. «My mom's not on that ship. Is she? You _promised_ to help me find her and now you're _leaving_!?»

More anger.

Oh cringed at the sound of her voice. «You lied to me…» she said, gesturing with her hands, taking a half step back.

«No!» Oh insisted, all but running towards her again. _I don't want to leave you_ he wanted to say. _Please don't be mad at me. It's not my fault I am a Boov._ «A lie is a bad thing! I did a thing so you could live!» he said, smiling nervously.

 _Please._

 _Please, Tip, I-_

 _I don't know what to do without you._

«Well, I'm not going! My mom is here.» Tip told him, and turned around to leave.

Oh nearly lost his mind, begining to turn desperate. «You will never find her.» he argued, pushing his way past her and in front of her. He was lying again, he knew it. «It is one hundred percent.»

Tip was looking _mad_ now. Like, really, really mad. Oh didn't like it, not at all, but still, when she tried to walk past him, he just moved so she couldn't.

He was not in control anymore, he said things without thinking them through, watching the two of them interact like he was only a ghost.

«Staying now, does not make _hope_!» he cried. «Gorg mothership will be here soon!» He grabbed her arm and turned them both around, trying to drag her towards the ship. «It destroyes planets! We must run away _now_!» he yelled, turning red in the exact moment Tip pushed him away.

« _No_!» she yelled back and turned around for the second time.

 _Oh, don't-_ he thought. «Argh! It is true. Humanspersons do not even understand the simple, simple things. I am saving you! I am being your friend!»

 _Well done. Congratulations._ If thoughts could be sarcastic, this one was.

«No, you're just _running away_!» Tip cried, and Oh could feel her anger growing. He should back away now, he really should, but now _she_ was holding the torch, _she_ was in charge of what to say, it was _her_ choice now, and she was _mad._ «You don't _leave_ your family,» she said, voice suddenly sad.

«But you don't understand that, because- you're just a Boov!» she cried.

Oh'd red colour disappeared and he turned purple instead. _It's not my fault!_ he cried.

«You've _never._ Been my friend.» Tip spat, and Oh turned white.

Her feelings disappeared. He couldn't feel her anymore, and she was running away, and he was loosing her and this was bad this was bad this was _bad_ and his feelings and instincst mixed, blended and _fought._

He saw himself turn blue, and he could feel the darker blue stripes pulsating over his skin as he looked after her and begun tripping, running a few steps in one direction and then the other.

His mind just kind of… turned off.

He did not choose what to do anymore.

His body turned orange with yellow stripes and then yellow with orange. «Wait!» he called after her, as a horrible feeling hit him in the face. But that was pretty much everything he managed say.

It was as if time was slowing down, and he watched himself trying to decide what to do. He was not the one in control.

It was his instincts fighting towards something even older, something deeper, and many colours were fiddling over his skin, mostly red, orange and yellow.

Mentally, he cried out when he turned purple.

 _'You've_ never _. Been my friend.'_

 _'Call me Tip'_

 _'…my friends call me Tip'_

 _'she's_ so _amazing…'_

'faaaaaaar _too complicated for a simple humansgirl…'_

 _'No!'_

 _'…fix our car..'_

 **'Y** ** _ou've_** **never.** ** _Been my friend_** **.'**

Oh closed his eyes.

He had nothing left here.

And then he was back in his own body, running towards the last escape pod.

 _'…_ never _. Been my friend.'_

Absently, he threw himself forward, so one of the arms sucking Boov up from the ground got him too.

And then he was away.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Tip looked up when the last escape pod was floating away. Quickly. She stopped still in her tracks, looking up at it.

She already regretted her words, but now it was far too late.

 _He's gone._

She'd never see him again, that was very possible. Memories from the last fifty-five hours haunted her, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

 _He still has the car keys._

She couldn't bring herself to care. Tip shook her head, turned on the heel and ran into the mass of people, ignoring the tears prickling in her eyes and threathening to spill.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Inside the pod, Oh tried to hide his face as casually as possible, light blue stripes pulsating over his body. The pod drove into the Boov mothership just before the Gorg drones reached them, making said drones slam into the wall.

And soon Oh was being pushed through a long circular tunnel with red blinking lights. All the other Boovs just kept on moving, while Oh stopped and hesitated, blinking owlishly at the lights. It'd been a while since last time he saw them…

 _What have I done?_

 _You left her._

The Boov, Oh included, ran into the control-room.

«Aw, I hate upon the Gorg! They are always finding us!»

 _'…is Smek! Shush, shush, shush!'_

 _'_ …faaaaar _to complicated for a simple humansgirl…'_

 _'Excuse me?'_

 _'You've_ never _. Been my friend.'_

Feeling the urge to throw up, Oh hid his face and hurried away from his captain. Gasping slightly, his stomach turned. He panted now, even though he did not know why.

«The Gorg mothership!» a Boov in the mass shrieked and pointed out the window.

(It was all happening too fast, he was in shock he could not take it in, he didn't under _stand_ )

All the Boov around him turned yellow and screamed, but he only widened his eyes slightly and opened his mouth. He was not scared, though it became harder and harder to breathe every moment that passed, and an odd pain has started to spread in the lower parts of his stomach.

«We are doomed!» Smek cried. «Run away!»

And, on his comand, all of the Boov _did so._ «Let me pass, I am- I am holding a baby!»

Watching all the Boov run pass him, Oh looked at the Gorg mothership. He really didn't understand why they were running away _now._ They would just be standing in a crowd at the back wall anyways!

 _'…you're just running away!'_

 _'…don't leave your family'_

 _'she's_ so _amazing…'_

 _'you've_ never _. Been my friend.'_

 _'We are doomed!'_

 _..._

 _Not if I can stop it._

Oh quickly opened his front pocket and draged out the super-chip, casting a look at the controls, filled with Boov fuel. His face shifted to a determined look and his pads started running in the wrong direction. Towards the danger. Towards death.

 _'…were awesome!'_

 _'…show everyone the super-chip…'_

 _'…come 'ere'_

 _'…tried to make friends at school…'_

 _'tell me the truth!'_

 _'these are your smartest Boov?'_

Faintly, Oh heard someone call «It is the fugitive Boov!» Followed shorty after by «He's running towards the danger!»

 _'we're almost there!'_

 _I am._

 _'…don't be such a Boov!'_

 _'…just a Boov!'_

 _'…ditch me!?'_

 _'call me Tip'_

 _'…my friends call me Tip'_

 _'You've_ never _. Been my friend'_

«Stop him!» Smek yelled just as Oh slammed the super-chip into the controller. As said controller absorbed the new force of fuel, the Boov mothership sped away from the Gorg one. Oh didn't let go of the chip, but all the other Boov slammed into the large window behind him.

His breath camer quicker and shallower by every second, the feeling in his stomach reaching a little higher.

And then all the Boov fell back onto the floor, spread around everywhere. Oh, even in his slightly dazed situation, found it kinda amusing that the only place there was a _heap_ of Boov were on top of Smek.

 _'What is the purpose of your face?'_

 _'Your mistakes are what makes you human'_

 _'…older than you'_

 _'…not getting this close…'_

 _'you've_ never _. Been my friend'_

«Captain! We are acchieving new highest speeds!» Oh could hear a Boov cry.

Smek's head popped up from the heap. «What has you _done_!?» he cried, turning red. Suddenly, all the Boovs attention were on Oh. «What is that thing?»

Shaking himself out of the daze, Oh quickly answered. «It is Gorg super-chip.» he said sheepishly. For a short moment there he was back with Tip, and the realisation that he'd probably never see her again were drowsing.

«What?» He heard someone ask, as more and more of the Boov got up again, flocking around him.

«Gorg drone crashed, and I ran to it, and I found the chip.» Oh explained.

Smek made his way over to Oh. «Enough!» he barked, pointing the Shusher at our hero.

«You ran _to_ a gorg?» Kyle asked disbelievingly as he pushed a few Boovs aside. Smiling slightly, Oh nodded.

He felt a pang of amusement when a Boov fainted.

A random Boov among the masses spoke up. «He rans towards the danger?» he asked.

«What kinda Boov _is_ he?» another male wondered.

«He is like a… a _super Boov_ …» the first one whispered, the two of them, plus someone else too, turning bright orange.

 _'But he is a hero Boov now!'_

 _'…be a hero, and…'_

 _'…such a Boov'_

 _'Boov don't have family…'_

 _'…just a Boov!'_

 _'…_ never _. Been my friend.'_

«No, no, _no_!» Smek exclaimed frantically. «He is not a super Boov. There is just one super Boov at this ship and you know who it is, yer lookin' at 'im.» he tried. «I _invented_ running away! And look at this!» he said and held up the Shusher. «I have the Shusher.» He walked up to some of the Boovs watching. «I am your captain» he said, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

«But you are not _good_ captain.» Oh argued, and he knew he was right.

Earlier, he'd thought captain Smek was _great_ and _amazing_. But he had realised, after spending a lot of time with Tip – _Gratuity Tucci-_ that he actually _wasn't._

And, honestly?

Oh kinda blamed his captain for himself leaving her.

«What!?» Smek exclaimed, taking a few furious steps forward and hitting the Boovs he was having his arms around, right in the face, kind of proving Oh's point.

«You told us these things, and we all believed them.» he began, knowing exactly what to say. «I believed them.» And it was true. «But- then I met a humansperson. And she is not like you said.» he said, turning towards Smek. Also true. «She is… brave, and smart and _cares_ about other humanspersons, in a way that we Boov do not even care about each other!»

 _'You don't leave your family'_

«She even cares about me!»

 _'You've been gone forever!'_

 _'I thought you were dead!'_

 _'Or… hurt, or… I don't know!'_

«And I have done very little to earn that.» he muttered, turning blue.

 _'…ditch me!?'_

 _'…now you're leaving!?'_

 _'…you lied to me.'_

 _'You've_ never _. Been my friend.'_

Oh quickly shook it off. «The Boov may be superior in many ways.» he told his audience, and Smek accompanied him with a low «M-hm. Yeah.»

«But not in the ways I now thinks is the most important.» Oh finished, and watched as the listening Boovs turned a deep blue.

 _Tip would have been proud of me._

 _'…_ never _. Been your friend.'_

 _Or maybe not…_

«Oh, big deal!» Smek cried. «I've had enough!» he said, turning red and storming towards Oh while raising the Shusher. «Shush!»

Oh turned just in time to see someone stopping the stone from hitting him in the head, before he turned a bright yellow and gasped.

«That. Is enough. Shushing.» Kyle said slowly, as if talking to a kiddo. Oh gaped. The Boov officer who had been haunting him and Tip-

 _'..ditch me?'_

 _'…understands, I just don't care'_

 _'Let go'_

 _'what!?'_

 _'Trust me'_

 _'…_ never _. Been my friend'_

He bit back the pain.

 _Don't think of her_.

«How dare you shush a shushing?» Smek asked, eyes flickering, searching for help.

No one came.

«Oh is right! We need a new captain! I thinks, it should be Oh!» Kyle claimed, ignoring Smek completely.

 _What!?_

«Me!? No!» Oh gasped.

«No!» Smek cried, tugging desperatly at the Shusher. «He cannot be captain! I have the Shusher, I am captain!» he yelled, turning red and pointing sharply at Kyle, looking like a stubborn, young child not getting his candy.

«Not anymore!» Kyle yelled back, dragging the Shusher towards himself before punching it into Smek's stomach.

Okay. This is weird, Oh decided unsurly. Maybe he was sleeping? He pinched himself in the arm, and almost began crying when it hurt. No dream.

 _'…what makes you human'_

 _'It is not what makes you Boov'_

 _'Stop being such a Boov!'_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Calm down_ , he told himself as the pain in his stomach increased.

«He will not know how to operate it!» Smek cried desperatly, but the yellow waves were giving him away. «It is very complicated, and- the light on one end, heavy on the other-!»

Kyle stopped him abruptly. «Shush.» he commanded and hit him in the head. Oh smirked slightly despite himself when a Boov in the audience yelled «Booyah!»

But then Kyle was coming closer to him, holding out the Shusher for him to take. «No!» Oh cried, holding out his hands and backing off. «I am not a leader Boov, I makes far too many mistakes!»

 _Like leaving Tip._

 _'…what makes you human.'_

 _'stop being such a Boov!'_

 _'…just a Boov!'_

 _'You've_ never _. Been my friend.'_

 _'call me Tip'_

«You are not the only Boov who makes mistakes.» Kyle assured him. «For examples. My mistake is… not being your friend.»

Oh stuttered slightly at that. _That_ was a mistake? If that was _one_ mistake, he didn't dare think about how many mistakes _he'd_ made by leaving Earthland.

By leaving _Tip._

And before he knew, he was clutching the Shusher tight, and Kyle was yelling «All hail, captain Oh!» and the pain was increasing and breathing became harder and the Boov were cheering and giving high-fives and asking him if he wanted them to hold a party and trying to _hug_ and they were all different shades of orange and Oh was freaking slightly out.

Just saying.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

Tip hurried through the streets in the city, getting closer and closer to where she'd seen her mom. She was dodging people cheering, people hugging and laughing, and she could only imagine how it was.

 _He's gone_

No, she reminded herself, do not think about him.

Finally, finally she reached the boot with the text Ask A Boov written on it.

 _'…when the other Boov said 'Oh''_

 _'…the sorry, to you…'_

 _'I am sorry'_

 _'No!'_

 _'Always with the running towards danger!'_

 _'It is not what makes you Boov'_

 _'…saving you'_

 _'…being your friend'_

 _'You've_ never _. Been my friend.'_

She shook her head slightly just in time to when she reached the boot, and-

no mom.

She felt silly for a moment, because _really_? Did she really expect her mother to be standing there and waiting for her in over _eighteen hours_?

But how was she supposed to find her now?

 _'…_ so _amazing'_

 _'…cannot_ wait _to meet Mymom'_

Tip sobbed lightly, but pushed the memories aside. Finding a picture of her mom on her cellphone she begun quickly showing it to a few people, hoping against all hope that someone had seen her.

«Sorry, miss, I don't know her»

 _(don't break don't break don't break)_

«No English»

 ** _(don't break don't break don't break)_**

«You- your battery is dying!»

 ** _(don't break don't break don't break)_**

Frantic, Tip glanced down at her phone. As she did it, the screen went black.

( _…)_

 _(There's no use)_

 _(…)_

 ** _(break)_**

Tears welled up in her eyes, and this time she allowed them to. Dropping to the floor in the boot, Tip buried her head in her hands, sobbing loudly with tears running down her cheeks, showing the whole world her pain, her sorrow.

She was alone, yet again. Oh had left her. Her mom would be impossible to find-

 _'…it is one hundred percent!'_

 _'…staying now, does not make hope!'_

 _'…simple, simple things'_

It broke for her. The tears rolled down her cheeks even quicker, and her breath caught up in her troath.

 _I think I'm going to die_ she thought, when a sudden pain hit her in the stomach, a throbbing headache started and her heartbeat went out of rythm. Her breath came in heavy puffs, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

' _for you to change your mind'_

 _'we are doomed'_

 _'engage weapon system!'_

 _'My name is captain Smek, shush shush shush!'_

 _'you are a master at transformations!'_

 _'I am sorry'_

«What have I done?» Tip whispered quietly.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

On the Boov mothership, Oh was wondering the exact same thing. On some point, he'd been pushed onto the scene for the leader, and whoever was controlling it, raised it.

He really didn't want this. He didn't want to become the leader of a whole species- it was a lot of things to take care of, already… but he did not have any choice right now, it was too late, and if this job could take his mind away from Tip, it was _worth it._

Careful, he backed away so the others couldn't see him. He staggered when he crashed into something, and turned around quickly, but the next moment he really wished he hadn't-

His bumping and crashing had zoomed in on the picture of the planet they were leaving- Earthland.

 _What have I done?_ Oh thought sadly, and raised a hand as if to touch the picture. He saw his own hand turn blue. Dark blue, like, _really_ blue.

He sobbed lightly, finally allowing himself to do it, now that noone was watching him. Why did he leave? He wanted to go back, so badly. In the moment, at the time, running away had seemed better then staying- now he knew that it was untrue.

Never, _ever_ had he wished more that he was something else then a Boov.

 _I_ _have_ _to_ _get_ _back_ , he decided. But how?

It took him a moment, but then he almost hit himself in the head.

With the Shusher.

Just so his thoughts would go silent.

He was captain! He could turn the ship if he wanted, and no one could argue!

 _I am coming back, Gratuity Tucci, even if you don't want it._

Then, his memories came rushing down on him, starting in Paris-

Tip, hugging him-

Tip, taking his hand without thinking over it-

Tip, saving his life from the Boov by _turning the Great Antenna upside down_ -

Tip, holding onto him even if he was too heavy-

And a perticular scene,-

'Let go'

'What!?'

'Trust me'

And she _did!_ She holy moly _did_!

Tip, using her weird way of making him feel better-

Opening up to him about things she'd never told anyone before, pretending to be Smek, _laughing with him,_ god, _laughing. with. him._

 _Sharing! Sharing with him!_

Oh, dazed in memories, reached inside his pocket and almost burst out laughing. There was the Slushious car-key! So, well, now he actually _had_ a reason to go back.

And there, there was a picture of Tip… a younger Tip, smiling ang laughing.

Oh looked up at the picture of Earthland.

 _I am coming back._

 _I am not letting go of all that, and even if you hate me I will do everything I can to make it better._

It could have ended there, Oh could have just ran down from the scene and commanded that the ship would turn, he could have found Tip and been _happy about it_ , but _no._

He caught a glimpse of himself in the window and staggered three steps backwards.

 _Oh my god_

 _Oh sweet Lord_

 _This is a joke._

 _This is a joke, right?_

 _Holy. Shit._

He was pink. He was a hot, clear pink.

The Boov is not a species who _love._ It is physically and, in some cases, mentally impossible for them.

However, there are some, few lucky Boovs who can love _one person_ in their lives.

Their soulmates.

About one Boov in a hundred Boovs has a soulmate, and only about one out of a hundred soulmates find their counterparts, since _really._ Souls do not care about time nor space. Your soulmate could be anyone. Any _thing_.

For Boov, (Oh didn't know how other species took it, but for _Boov_ ) it was hard to be away from your soulmate. They would be in constant pain, and could actually _die._ However, how much it hurt, how quick it increased and how far away they had to be from each other all depended on how strong their connection and bond were.

So, naturally, if you had never _met_ your soulmate, you had _no connection_ to them, and so you would not be in pain.

Okay, fair enough. Remember what I said about love? The colour of love is _pink._

«I- I thinks I has to sit down» Oh mumbled. He didn't actually _sit_ down, I would say it was more _falling_ on his Boov end.

 _She's my soulmate._

 _She's my_ soulmate _._

And, even in everything, Oh actually felt a pang of joy. He held out an arm and studied it carefully, stroking his other, also pink, hand over it.

 _Soulmate._

Well, this explains a lot, a voice told him. It was right, Oh realised. How he'd felt so weird the last days, and _definitley_ how he felt _now._ (the pain in his chest his breath the pain in his stomach)

She had probably saved his life when she said 'You've _never_. Been my friend', since that broke their connection a little. _More_ then a little.

And then it hit him; what about _her_? He scrambled to his feet. Joyful, he could be later. He did not know how humans took it being away from their soulmate. Tip could be _dying_ and he wouldn't know.

That thought sendt him down the scene, and he almost fell face-first onto the ground. «We- we must turn!» he declared, load enough so the whole room would hear him. The Boov around him all turned to him, and when Oh saw their disbelieving looks, he growled.

(The pink had quickly turned to yellow when he thought that Tip could be dying, but now he flashed a short red that disappeared as fast as it came)

 _Think about Tip, about Tiiiiiiiiip_

His skin turned pink again. «My soulmates is in that planet!» he cried, and all the Boov in the room gasped.

He didn't need to say more, as a few Boov scrambled out of the room and over to the controls, turning the ship abruptly around. All Boov were told about how soulmates worked, even though only one in about ten _thousand_ Boovs found them. And, besides, having a soulmate made your rank in sociatity increase. A _lot._

Oh turned around again and cast a quick glance out the window as his heartbeat evened out.

 _I will returning. And besides; I gave you a promise._

 _I gave_ myself _a promise._

 **-End Chapter Three-**


	4. Remembering You (Is Not Hard) - CH4

**A/N: ... I was supposed to say something cool here. Wait for it... waaaaaaait for iiiiiiiiiiiiit...**

 **nah. I can't come up with anything.**

 **Okay, anyway. I forgot to mention it earlier, but Oh is like. Way too mature. He acts SO much more childish in the movie than how he thinks in this (and later fanfictions). Mh. Sorry about that.**

 **On that note: Phew! I just finished writing Part Two of Trust Me- God damn, that was SO FUN TO WRITE.**

 **HALLELUJA!**

 **Yeah, and by to the way, I love long reviews. (Hint hint)**

 **Trust Me – Part One** **  
** **Seeing the Truth, Chapter Four, Remembering You (Is not hard)  
Word Count: 2161**

 ** _Song(s): 'Feel The Light', by Jennifer Lopez. 'As Real As You And Me', by Rihanna_**

Oh knocked lightly on the wood with the Shusher. «Go. Away.» Tip grumbled, not even looking up. Oh felt bad for her. He could clearly see the streaks of tears on her cheeks, and even in the little of feelings he could pick up- well. It was mostly pain and sorrow.

He wasn't sure why she had cried, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know either. But, at least she was alive. It was bad that she'd cry, but she was _alive._ «No, you are supposed to be saying 'who is there'» he told her, and walked closer with the Shusher in his hand, trying to get her mood up. That got a reaction from her. She looked up and smiled widely. «And I am supposed to say mooooooo!» he smiled.

She was smiling, he was smiling. End of story. «Oh!» she cried, lunging forwards and hugging him tight. Oh laughed and hugged her back

'…never. _Been my friend.'_

 _Not. Now. Go away._

«I can't believe it!» Tip laughed and danced in a small circle with him. «But I saw your ship _leave_.» she growled, and pushed him into the far wall. It didnt hurt, but he played for her sake, and let out a low _'ooof'_. «What are you doing here?»

Her tone was desperate.

 _I love you,_ he wanted to say, even if he wasn't sure. _You're my soulmate, I love you and I can't live without you. Quite literally._

«It is where I belongs» he said instead. _And apparently, you don't leave your family._ «You and Pigcat are my friends.» His heart leapt in joy when she smiled at him.

But he still had a card left. «Plus alsos too,» he said, and only a Boov would know he was smug. «I gave you a promise» he finished, holding up his Boovphone.

It was blinking red, and the GPS was installed on Lucy Tucci.

Tip gasped loudly.

 **LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

The next minutes past in a daze, where Oh led his soulmate through the streets. He was happy, now. If he thought he'd have regrets about going back here, he was _so_ wrong.

Tip took his Boovphone from him and began glancing wildly around, looking after her Mymom. Oh knew the exact moment she found her- she stopped completely, and in a short moment he could feel a second heartbeat between his own beats, another breath intwirled with his own, as her feelings expl _oded_. They had different hearts, but that was _really_ no surprise.

Tip dropped the Boovphone to the ground and began running. Oh didn't stop her, he just stood there and smiled lightly.

And the next moment, Tip and her Mymom were embracing, and Oh'd never seen anyone hug anyone so tight. (Could be because he was a _Boov_ but that's beside the point.)

Tip was happy. She was _happy,_ and he'd made her happy and everything was _okay,_ and her feelings right now- he turned pink again, and when Pigcat joined them, he did too.

But before he knew, Lucy'd kicked him in the face. _Ow._

Must be a family thing, he decided. But he weren't laying on the ground for very long, as Tip stepped in between her Mymom and Oh.

It warmed his heart more then she knew, to see her actually try and protect him. It was also a Boov thing, but, since their species was _made_ to run away, protecting someone else from danger- it was _huge._ It was _important._

Tip helped him up while she quickly told her Mymom about how they met and how he'd helped her find her, and if Oh wasn't wrong- was that… what was that feeling? It was a short pang, gone as quick as it came, but-

«He's my friend!» Tip said, and Oh froze.

 _'call me Tip'_

 _'call me Tip'_

 _'…my friends call me Tip'_

 _'You've_ never. _Been my friend'_

 _'You're back!'_

 _'He's my friend'_

He nearly turned pink again, but staggered a little bit when Tip's feeling exploded in his mind, open, large, and more intense than ever.

 _I think I understand now._

Lucy turned to him, and he almost expected to be kicked again, but she only took his hand. «Thank you» she whispered, and Oh smiled at her.

And then the two females were embracing again. «Tippy… my beautiful girl» Lucy whispered.

«I've been looking everywhere, mom!» Tip smiled.

 _Yeah, right._

«I was so scared I'd never see you again!» Lucy complained.

«Oh Mom, I'd never stop looking until I found you.»

Oh stopped still in his tracks, and he furrowed his brows. Something… something in that… stirred his mind…

it happened quickly, when he realised it.

 _'he took a great trophy, the Shusher!'_

 _'why do these Gorg hate you so much?'_

 _'…we call them the takers'_

 _'I hate upon the Gorg, they are always finding us!'_

 _'…never stop looking until I found you!'_

He gasped. «They are still looking…» Looking at the Shusher, he carefully removed the rock on the top.

Oh opened it slowly, and just a crack, but it was enough. Purple smoke welled out, and he knew exactly what he was holding in his hands. His heart nearly shattered.

«Gorg are not the takers» Oh gasped, and turned around to look at the sky. «Boov are!»

A great shadow fell over them, and there it was.

The Gorg mothership.

His nose uncurled.

 _Aw, this is bad, this is bad, this is really really really bad._

He quickly turned to the embracing couple behind him, tripping slightly on the spot. «We must demonstrate our affections _later_. Uh, there is still a _little_ problem.»

Lucy took a frightened step back, but Tip looked like she knew this was coming. «Uhm, excuse me, what is that!?»

«That is Gorg mothership» Oh rushed, as it slowly came closer and closer to the ground. «It is here to destroy the planet» he added helpfully.

 _This time I_ must _save us._

«It's going to destroy the planet!?» Lucy cried, and mentally, Oh facepalmed. Wasn't that what he just said?

«Yes» he told them. «But I haves a plan.»

 _This is probably the worst plan_ ever _, but what else can we do?_

As the Gorg mothership landed, and people begun running away, Oh found himself running towards Gorg for the third time that week. Running towards danger. Boy, this humansgirl had changed his _life!_ The trio quickly ran to the Slushious, and Tip and her Mymom almost threw themselves in.

Oh stopped right before he did. They were innocents, they hadn't done anything wrong. He had, he was one of the species and he had done _nothing_ when Smek showed everyone the Shusher.

It wasn't _his_ fault, and he knew it, but he was more faulty then his soulmate and her Mymom.

Oh closed the door again with a slight smile. «Oh?» Tip asked.

 _'You will be safety.'_

He locked the car, placed the key into the key-whole and broke it off so they couldn't open the door. «What are you doing?» Tip demanded, and Oh could hear the fear in her voice increasing.

«I am sorry» he told her. «Tip cannot come into the out now» he explained, and turned slowly pink.

 _I've put you in danger more then I like. This time, you are not needed for me to survive._

«Oh! You- you can't do this on your own!» Tip cried, and placed her hand on the glass. Oh, following an alien urge, placed his hand on top of hers with a slight smile.

«Maybe not. But I haves hope.» he smiled, and felt her fear turn into panick as she desperatly tried to open the door.

«Oh!» she cried, slamming her fists into the glass. «Stop! No!»

 _I'm sorry, I really am._

He took out a scanner from his front pocket and quickly scanned the car. «No Oh, please don't do this by yourself!»

Oh shrugged slightly, threw the scanner up in the air and turned purple again as Tip yelled «No! Stop! No no no! Oh!»

Oh turned around, looking at the Gorg mothership.

 _Am I really doing this?_ he thought, taking the Shusher out of his pocket and looking at it.

 _Of course I am._

«Stoooooooooooooooop!» he cried, waving it in the air and begun running towards the ship. Already in this distance, Oh could feel the anger radiating from the Gorg leader. The white fence he and Tip had been standing at earlier blew away from the pressure of air being caused by the Gorg.

Oh, being so panicked and dazed he couldn't really focus, opened the white gate, went through it and closed it behind him again. Polite to the end!

 _Okay, now I'm only being stupid_ he realised as the gate also disappeared into the sky.

«Looooooooooooooook!» he yelled, holding the egg up as high as he could. «Heeeeeeeeeeeeey!»

He danced away from a crack opening next to him. «Goooooooooooooooorg!»

He stopped for a moment. «Oh, it is useless to yell…» he said. But really, what other choices did he have?

It was too late to stop now. «Gooooooooooooooooooooorg!» he cried, getting desperate with thick, blue stripes pulsing over his body. His breath came harder again, and his stomach begun to complain abou the distance from Tip.

«Stooooooooooooooooooop!» he cried again. The anger from the driver did not cease, indicating that the Gorg had still not seen him.

Then, suddenly, he felt confusion, and looked up.

«Finally!» he yelled, and held up the Shusher, jumping and smiling like a maniac.

And the ship actually stopped!

«Wooooo!» Oh laughed, and had a minor JoX attack. But, as he noticed, there were wide cracks just growing wider and wider around him, and even if he didn't realise, he was stuck, and the feeling of distance from his soulmate? It only got worse.

He threw a quick glance at the ship, froze and then quickly changed to purple then white. A ship at that size wouldn't stop in time. It was going to hit him.

«Stop faster!» he begged

It was going to _hit_ him.

 _Tip_ he thought as his breath came a little harder.

Oh backed off as far as he could, only wanting to get back to his soulmate. _You know, in movies people always get a last death-wish. I really only want to see Tip again_ he decided as he stepped onto the edge of a crack and turned yellow.

And the ship came closer. And closer.

For the third time, Oh saw himself from the outside, not really thinking, as the spikes came closer and closer.

Then, suddenly, the pain and ache in his stomach ceased, and he breathed normally again.

 _Wha-_

 _Tip._

 ** _Tip._**

 _'come 'ere'_

 _'Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!'_

 _'How do you say_ cat _in French?'_

 _'Yes!'_

 _'You were_ awesome _!'_

 _'He's my friend'_

 _'call me Tip'_

Oh's eyes widened, and he turned around, still watching from the outside of his own body. Not in control of his ows limbs. Ah, yes, there she was, running towards him, crying, almost falling.

 _Huh._ he thought. _I guess someone heard me_.

Casting a quick glance down at the rock in his hands, and then up at the spikes, he was suddenly inside of his body again, watching as Tip came closer.

Time slowed down, and Oh saw everything he could have. Everything he _wanted_ to have. A smile spread over his mouth, and he cluched the stone tight to his chest.

 _She wants to save me. Oh, Tip, you'll never have to save me, you know that. Never, never, never. And really… you won't need to anymore._

The spikes were right over his head now, coming closer, _closer_ , _closer_ _._

She'd know what to do, he realised. She's not stupid, Oh knew that.

 _Please don't- don't do something stupid because I am gone. And if you even dare to die because I did, then all this is pointless._

And then he admitted something to himself, something he never thought that would be _able_ to admitt _._ A warm feeling bloomed in his stomach and spread slowly to his chest, his arms, his legs and it stroked his mind gently.

Slowly, he threw the Shusher in her direction, praying she'd give it to the Gorg.

He mouthed 'I love you' as he did so, laying all his feelings behind these words. He would never be able to say them; he'd never be able to even _think_ them more, and so he mouthed it _once_. But it was still more then he ever had hoped to say, and then _mean_ it.

 _Please understand that_ he begged.

 _I love you, Gratuity Tucci._

His last thought, he realised.

And then everything went black.

 **-End Chapter Four-**


	5. Ending You, Ending Me, Begining We - CH5

**A/N: Okay, so I decided that I wanted to give you this today! Whooray, last chapter! At least for now, hirr hirr hirr... question! When do you want Trust Me Part Two to be up?**

 **And then let me just say how happy I was when I got that long review today (or was it yesterday?). You know who you are. And I want to say thank you to that one fangirl/boy that reviewed on the first chapter (and second. And third.). If you hadn't review'd on that chapter, I probably wouldn't have uploaded the next part.**

 **Yeah! Now** **that's** **away from my chest, we can begin Seeing the Truth chapter five!**

 **WHOHO!**

 **(fuck yeah, so excited to hear your thoughts on this)**

 **Trust Me – Part One  
** **Seeing the Truth – Chapter Five, Ending You, ending Me, begining We.  
Word Count: 2921**

 ** _Song(s): 'As Real As You And Me', by Rihanna_**

 _It's silent._

 _And dark, so blissfully dark… oh, wonderful._

 _It's been a while since the last time they saw and heard exactly that- darkness, emptyness, boldness… silence, lonelyness, more emptyness… They're not surprised to find it amazing._

 _They don't know how long time passes- though, they believe they're dead, and really, no one really knows how it is to be dead, now, do they? And after all, they can control how they feel time pass._

 _Eventually, low, soft tones begin to unfurl and show themself in the dark. Of course, they cannot_ see _them, but they_ know _how they look._

 _It's the tones of an ancient song, sung by a choir of angels- or so it seems. And it doesn't take long before they recognise them._

 _It's a loved song, at least for them. It's the death song, and it's beautiful, the tones merging and changing, increasing and ceasing, high-pitched and low-pitched against each other, rubbing each other perfectly and making a perceft yet odd harmony. Chaining the truth behind their words together with the beauty._

 _They cannot see any movents; but they can feel them. The tones of the song, vibrating through their body as it moves on, and finally,_ finally, _they can make out the words, though the words really are just the sounds sticking together and forming words- it's complicated._

 _Beautiful._

 _One single creature singing alone would never be able to re-create it, it doesn't matter how good they are at the art of singing. The tones are too many, the sounds too different._

 _'The butterfly sour high in the sky,  
never forget that or what it left to move on'_

 _They don't move; they can't._

 _'Know that in the darkest  
nights, to remember is the hardest.'_

 _They don't know how they know, but they know it's true, just as true and real as the tones pushing and pulsating through their body._

 _'Within every shadow there's a light,  
that will always stay alight. So stay bright,  
stay bright'_

 _'Don't hold on too tight; you'll forget to breathe.  
Death isn't dark, it's light.'_

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 _The tones begin to disappear, but they can make out the last line in their dazed state._

 _'Miss me, but not too much; forget me, but not too much,'_

 _And then-_

light.

Oh was not a 'they' anymore, Oh was a 'he'. He was not dead anymore, he was alive. Everything he knew came stumbling down on him, rushing quick, too quick for him to follow, but then _one simple thing._

 _Tip._

 _I'm- I'm confused_ he decided. _What just happened?_

He quickly tried to stock his memories in the right order, so he was born _before_ he met Tip and not after.

The first thing that came to mind was his plan. He sees it now, how utterly _stupid_ and _idiotic_ that was.

 _Wait! Slow down! I died, didn't I?_

 _What. Just. Happened._

He goes through it all again. The- the cracks, opening up and- the ship, not stopping and- Tip. God, always Tip, eh? And _the ship. Driving on top of him._

And what was _that!?_ Okay, fair enough, it was beautiful, but- he was hearing the _Death Song_ with- with everything like it originally was meant!

 **What!?**

But, he suddenly decided, wondering could wait until later, because right then Tip was holding him tight, sobbing on his shoulder. He scanned his mind and tried to remember if he'd told her; no, no he hadn't, but she still sobbed like there was no tomorrow, she still sobbed like she couldn't afford loosing him, she still sobbed like she _knew._

Like she _knew_ she'd almost lost her soulmate.

Oh couldn't for it; he raised his hands, hugged her back and turned hot pink.

He could almost feel her, at the back of his mind. It was almost as if there was a little voice that just kept whispering 'Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh'. It took a while before he realised he probably _did_ just that, hearing a small voice, feeling Tip's mind. Their position right now, their closeness both emotionally and physically could bloody well be just strong enough for their minds to barely meet, _without_ sealing the bond.

Tip was probably screaming his name in her head, and Oh could pick it up slightly. It warmed his heart more then even he could imagine.

They stood like that for a short while; well. Short for a human at least. Oh made it seem like it was hours, before she finally let him go and the precence of her mind faded away from his.

«You're alive!» she exclaimed, and Oh realised she'd been crying. _Good god_ , _what I'm doing to this girl is unbelievable._ «But you scared me so _bad_!» A push in the chest followed this claim.

Oh almost smiled at that. She cared about him! Actually cared! But he bit the smile in; it was _not_ appropriate for the situation. « _You_ were scared?» he asked instead. «I almost did a number three!»

He noticed happily that it was the right thing to say, when Tip smiled, shook her head and hugged him again. «Not too tight!» he complained, smiling and hugging her back. «It is still a possibility.»

Before any of them could say anything more, or do anything for that matter, the Gorg ship started making sounds. The two humanspersons closest didn't know what was happening, but Oh knew.

It was opening up.

And not very soon after, a long piece of the metall slid open, revealing blue smoke and blue lightning, with green, glowing lights wandering about inside. Oh was surprised at this. It was beautiful, in it's own way.

They all shielded their eyes slightly when a shadow appeared inside the blue smoke. It was tall, with surprisingly octopus-ishy skin, and it's right arm was smaller then it's left. And then it came walking towards them, making horrible yet hilarious sounds when it walked.

It's shoulders were full of spikes and skulls, but no blood could be seen nearby- could it be fake?

Oh's instincts told him to run, to hide, to get the fuck away, because this was his _enemy_ , the enemy of the Boov- but right now, he had more important matters at hand. When the tall alien stopped right in front of him, Tip and Lucy, he turned around, looking at the two females.

Lucy handed the Shusher to Tip, and Oh felt his heart warm up when she went down on her knee and gave it to him. He took it, very carefully, before turning to the Gorg behind him.

 _My captain stole this from you. Now, I'm giving it back. His actions was wrong, and I am sorry._

He wanted to say it, he really did, but he couldn't. It wasn't polite; he was waiting for the Gorg to speak. He was clearly the strongest one, and the strongest one always spoke first.

The Gorg's eyes widened, and then his _face. Begun. To open up._ Oh… should probably be surprised. He surprised himself when he weren't, but still, he shielded his eyes slightly and took the smallest of steps backwards.

And then he gasped. Inside of the Gorg- there was this little, orange starfish with purple eyes, staring at him. Oh almost smiled and said 'aw', but he held it in. The Gorg jumped out of the robot's face and walked down it's arm, looking unsurly at the trio.

Oh smiled reassuringly at him, before he held out the rock for the Gorg to take.

It did, with an amazed smile, before it opened it and took a quick look inside. It gasped lightly, before it turned to Oh again.

 _«You- you brought me my children back! To who do I owe this thanks, Boov?»_ he asked, before smiling a most adorable smile. Gorgspeak was surprisingly few words, and it worked mostly with feelings and body language, since the Gorg, just like the Boov, could sense other beings feelings and signs.

« _My captain stole this from you. Now, I am giving it back. His actions are wrong, and I am sorry. I am the new captain now, and I did not want you to be in pain for this.»_ Oh told him, and he knew that the Gorg immediatly knew much more then he said.

 _«I understand. Are you aware you just saved a whole species? I am the last of my kind, and this is the next generation! However, I must wonder how you managed. Your journey has been long, and it has been stressful. However, I sense another being within you. Without it, your journey would have been, and will be, harder. How did you manage this, Boov? My name is Quetr.»_ Quetr said, and Oh understood what he meant. For anyone else, it might sound random to suddenly speak your own name. But it wasn't, and the Gorg requested to know Oh's.

 _«My name is Oh. The being you sense is simply another soul; and you are right, this journey would be harder and more diffucult without it. I might not even have ended up here. It was not only me; this is my soulmate, Gratuity Tucci.»_ Then, he turned around and pointed at Tip with a happy smile on his mouth. The Gorg lent to the side so he also could see her, and she waved unsurly.

 _«She is a great companion. Do not loose her by any means. If you ever need a friend, the Gorg will be there for you. Thank you. Thank you both.»_ Quetr finished and bowed at them, before he disappeared up the arm again and inside of the robot. He turned around without looking at them.

Oh was overwhelmed! He had _litterally_ saved a whole species. That's-!

«What was all… that?» Tip asked behind him, and Oh snorted. Of course, she wouldn't understand anything of what was just being said. Oh, well. It was probably for the best.

«Not all Gorgspeak has humanswords. But!» Oh said and turned around to face the two women. «It turns out, Gorg was not here because of my invitation.» He'd picked up as much, from body language, feelings and- well. Pretty much everything in between. «Though Gorg would have been happy to attend.» he assured Tip.

He'd also picked up that. Isn't it cool being a Boov?

Tip smiled brightly at him, and Oh warmed slightly. «Gorg was here» he began, turning around again just in time to see Quetr walk inside, and the 'door' slowly close. «Because Gorg was tracking the rock.» Oh explained, smiling.

He'd never had a family, but really? He was begining to understand, or at least _see_ , now. And, well. In reality? He badly wanted one.

Speaking of family, Lucy spoke up. «What was in that thing?»

Oh smiled again, begining to feel dazed. Awestruck, even. «Gorg family» he breathed. «It is entire next generation.»

A wave of emotions washed over Tip, and her mouth fell slightly agape. Oh felt it, too. She understood.

«All of them?» she asked, awed.

Oh had to stop for a moment, and shook his head lightly. «All of them!» he gently told her as the Gorg mothership took of into the skies.

«No wonder they've been chasing you!» Tip laughed, and Oh had to stop himself before he burst out laughing. He was hysterical, he knew. It'd been one hell of a day, with exitement, loss, (lots of love) nearly death and the worst masterplan _ever._

Oh was simply too disorientated to actually focus.

He turned around, smiling at them. «Oh, not 'they'. 'He'! Apparently, that Gorg, is last Gorg. That was why rock was so important.» he explained hurriedly. «Uh, without it, he was alonely, and would someday, be extingtly. Which, made Gorg cranky, and irrational and physically violent.» he said, making grimaces as he explained.

Sudden realisation made him giggle lowly and smile at his soulmate and her Mymom. «He was just like humansgirl.»

Tip raised an eyebrow at him. It was an 'ex-ca-USE-meeah' look. «He was… sad-mad.» Oh smiled, and Tip's raised eyebrow turned into a smile. He turned around again, and before he knew, Tip was hugging him from behind.

He smiled, pressed lightly against her and took hold of her arm, the exact moment she placed her head on top of his and closed her eyes.

And again, Oh could barely connect their minds. **I'm so proud of you** , she told him. She didn't know, of course, but he heard her, and he enjoyed that greatly. He was proud of her, too.

 _I'm proud of you, too_ Oh told her, and pushed all his willpower in it, sending it in the direction of her mind's precence.

She froze, and quickly let him go. The smile never once left her face, her feelings never once staggered, but Oh could feel mild shock and confusion underneath it all. And he knew she'd heard him.

Suddenly, the three of them were surrounded by a hoard of humanspersons. Oh was surprised to find them cheering, laughing and hugging, but when they all turned to him and a few children began high-fiving him, he almost fainted.

He'd never been used to people cheering for him. He'd been bullied his whole life, the Boov had been pushing him away and through Tip, he'd learned that the humanspersons were _not_ happy to be placed in Australia.

Now, today, he'd been cheered for _twice_. He'd stood up to a mean and rude Boov with temper problems, turned into the new captain (Personally, he thought that captain Oh just sounded _ridiculous._ Well, he'd bee able to change that soon.), realised he had a _soulmate_ and knew her, helped Tip finding her Mymom, saving both a whole planet and uncountable species and made friends with the leader of a former enemy.

And all in one day!

Is it weird he felt amazing?

He had all reason to.

«Oh! Uhm, and, by to the way, Tip, I am new Boov captain.»

« _What!?_ »

 **Trust Me – Part One  
** **Seeing the Truth, Epilogue.**

Oh, you want to know how everything went after that day?

Well then.

Oh got a cat, called it Tippy and she slept with him and he never went anywhere without her.

The Boov decided to move to the moon, placing bubles with copies of places on Earthland to live in. They made machines who could adjust the atmosphere on the moon so both they and humanspersons could breathe there, and both species often visited each other. Some Boov decided to live on Earthland (Oh included), but no humanspersons chose to live on the moon.

Kyle was one of those who chose to live on Earthland, and he became a police officer working in traffic. He found it both hilarious and amazing that those who drove their cars actually looked at him, and not their mobiles. It made his work much more important, and he loved it.

Smek found his calling in music, and he quickly became one of the most used and loved DJ's both on the Moon and in a few large cities on Earthland.

Toni, the Boov who wanted to make an alternate universe, and a few other Boovs became an amazing team who began to produce high-technologic video games together with a few humanspersons.

Ani, the Boov who wanted her species to play dead in order to escape the Gorg, begun a dancing group and became good friends with Quetr. He named his personal daughter after her, and Ani was asked to be her god-mother. She happily agreed.

Kyle and Smek suprisingly became friends with the Tucci's, and with them, Oh too. Though Smek fought it in the begining.

Both Tip and Oh found it hilarious that Ley, the male Boov who was supposed to live in Lucy and Tip's place, was too scared too walk further into the room, so he slept by the door. Apparently, he changed his name to Leya and had Tip fix him up every once in a while. Oh! Sorry, _she._

Oh, you want to know what happened between Tip and Oh?

Okay, if you _really_ want to know…

After Oh chose his Boov-Captain name (Smek was _old_ , but he was not born 'Smek'. When he became captain, he chose to be called Smek ((something captains can choose)). Only his closest could call him his born name, and, since he didn't _have_ any close ones, he'd eventually forgotten it.) things begun to turn interesting.

About one week after the 'mirror who saved the world' incident, Oh finally Boov'ed up and told Tip about what they were. It turned out, Tip had feelings for him too, and was only thrilled about them being soulmates.

So, they quickly sealed the bond, and a few times Lucy caught them speaking in unison, among with a lot more happening between them (she didn't really understand it, but that was okay).

And when the Tucci's threw a minor party two weeks after out favorite couple saved the world, Lucy invited some humanspersons, Tip invited some humanspersons and Oh invited some Boov.

Well. Let's just say that when a certain Boov and Homo Sapien danced together, all the nine Boov who were being there knew _exactly_ who their captain's soulmate was.

(Lucy became extremely suscpicious at that, but that's a whole other story)

 **-Trust Me – Part One, Seeing the Truth-**

 **-The End-**

 **A/N: YEAH! PART ONE DONE! So now, PLEASE tell me what you thought on this? And remember my question? It would be great if you answered.**

 **Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**


End file.
